Pokémon Seek
|category=Minigame |players=1 player |gen_series=Generation III miscellaneous |release_date_ja=N/A |release_date_au=??? |release_date_eu=??? |release_date_na=2006 |release_date_kr=??? |publisher=Garr Group |developer=Left Brain Games, Inc. |website_en=Play the game on the developer's website }} Pokémon Seek & Find is one of three Flash-based computer games that were developed for the 10th Anniversary Perdue Farms promotion. The other two games are Pokémon Team Rocket Blast Off and Pokémon Poké Ball Launcher. Pokémon Seek & Find is a simple game where the player must follow cues to find one Pokémon among a group of Pokémon. Gameplay The player may choose to play as either or , although the avatar is a very minor part of the game. The player's task is to find a specific Pokémon among a large group of Pokémon. The player must find the ten Pokémon they are directed to find in order to win. While the first level has no time limit, the latter two levels do. The play screen is split into left and right areas. The left area is the search area and contains many Pokémon. Many of the Pokémon in this area overlap each other, and their sizes range from large to small. The right area tells the player who they need to find, and takes up less than a third of the screen. This area features a hint window showing the outline of the Pokémon the player must find, as well as a line of text describing it. The textual clues are different depending on play level. This area also serves to keep track of the Pokémon that have been found so far, as new clues are simply added below old ones. If the player selects the wrong Pokémon, the Pokémon in the search area will scramble their positions. When the player selects the correct Pokémon, all the other Pokémon move outside the area briefly while the correct Pokémon is highlighted, after which a new set of Pokémon will fill in the search area again. There is no way to skip a Pokémon. Levels There are three possible levels of gameplay. In Level 1, there are only 25 Pokémon in the search area, each one different from the others, and the textual hints are simply of the form Find the . Level 2 introduces the possibility of multiples of the same Pokémon in different poses, and the textual clue directs the player to find a Pokémon in a specific pose (e.g., Find the frowning Snorunt.). The number of poses a Pokémon may have can range from only one to as many as five. The table below shows which Pokémon may have different poses; aside from the Pokémon in the table, there are also a number of Pokémon who only have one possible pose. Sometimes, even if the Pokémon the player is asked to find may have more than one pose, it may actually be the only one in the search area. Level 2 also introduces a time limit of seven minutes. Level 3 gives more complex textual clues and has a time limit of two minutes, but otherwise is simpler than level 2. One reason is that the timer resets every time the player finds the correct Pokémon. Also, while Pokémon in different poses will still appear, none of them will be a Pokémon the player is being asked to find. In addition, level 3 always asks the player to find the same ten Pokémon in the same order. The clues given for level 3 are: # # # # # # # # # # Beating Level 3 allows the player to view an exclusive 10th Anniversary music video, but the video is not viewable in the online version of the game. Pokémon These are the Pokémon shown over all three levels of the game. Category:PC games